


William Clayton, Earl of Greystoke

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Legend of Tarzan (2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Using the tales of his ancestor, William turns the tide against Adrian Chase.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I realized that William shares the same last name of another hero. I realize that Lian Yu most likely did not large predators, but for the sake of the storyline it does.

After giving that traitor Artemis the slip, William recalled his ancestor's journals. Of his tales growing up in the African jungles. (Lian Yu is a jungle. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.) William thinks to himself.

He soon discards most of his clothing, leaving only his pants. Hiding everything else in a downed tree, William set forth with his plan.

Going from tree to tree, branch to branch, he takes out the foot soldiers one at a time. Leading them to the death traps that his own father installed. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow.

\---

Prometheus has finally lost his patience. He reached over and grabbed Samantha Clayton. "I've finally grown tired of your games, boy! This is the price for standing against me!" He shouted around him.

The gunshot echoed throughout the surrounding area.

\---

William, overcome by both grief & rage, let out a primal scream. One that mirrored the same his ancestor used. He started to run through the jungle. Gathering forces along the way.

Not wanting to reveal himself, William unleashed every Alpha on the island. With one goal.

Bringing chaos to the enemy.

\---

The survivors were shocked to see different types of dangerous animals. Working in concert.

Felicity was the only one to notice something wrong. (This is not possible. There are leopards, tigers, wolves & great apes. All accomplishing the same end. These animals would be at each other's throats. Not this. And certainly not saving us.) Her genius intellect figured out.

"Then again, never look a gift horse in the mouth." Felicity whispered to herself.

She allowed a small smile as a wolf dragged away her former teammate. Artemis.

\---

With the aftermath finally over with, William grabbed his clothes & headed back to the others. Upon arriving, he was unprepared for a massive hug from his father. "Oh William! I didn't know where you were! I was so scared!" Oliver rushed out.

William thought this was a bit odd. The Green Arrow admitted to being scared. "You were scared?" He asked.

Oliver nodded. "I was terrified that something happened to you. That I would never get the chance to know my son." He further clarified.

A small part of William swelled at hearing Oliver Queen referring to him as "my son". That more & more people still want him around. "Can we leave now? I want to go home." William asked.

Oliver beamed at that comment. "Yeah, bud. Let's go home." Oliver lead the rest to the the boat. Along with a restrained & drugged up Adrian Chase.


	2. Secrets can get out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Lian Yu, William starts to settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still applies.

Seeing Felicity tutor William, Oliver felt his heart fill full of love. Love for his sister. Love for his son. Love for his friends. And love for life in general. "O.k., William. That's enough for now. Time for a break." Felicity mentioned.

Oliver took the initiative to finally broach the subject of home to William. "William? I'd like to have a talk with you." He saw the look on his son's face. Oliver laughed a little bit. "Nothing bad, I promise. I just wanted to talk to about where you would like to live." Oliver clarified.

William was mildly confused. "I don't understand. I thought you wanted me to live here?" The young genius asked.

Oliver sat down next to the pre-teen. "I do want you to stay. I just figured that you would like living with your grandparents instead. You know them better. They know you better. I want to know what's best for you." Oliver felt his heart beat go a little faster.

William just smiled. "It's okay. I want to stay in Star City. With you." He said truthfully.

\---

The next few weeks have passed. And for William, it felt like Hell. Star City was on the verge of collapse. His father is lying to him. William knows that he's still the Green Arrow. But he hasn't had the time to talk to his dad.

Until now. "Dad? We need to talk." He used a tone that meant business. Oliver sat down. "First of all. I don't want anymore lies in my life. I know you're still the Green Arrow. But what I don't understand is why." William stared down the "original" vigilante.

Oliver nodded. "Fair enough. Mr. Diggle is recovering from a neural injury. He can't fight properly right now. Until he's fully recovered, I will be stepping in as Green Arrow." Oliver thought on it some more. "And in full honesty? I miss it. It's not just about putting the bad guys away. It's about helping innocent people. So that one day, they can protect themselves. Am I making any sense?" Oliver almost felt like he was giving William "The Talk". (It's a good thing William is more mature than most people realize.) Oliver thought to himself.

William nodded. "Yeah. I do understand. Listen, dad. I don't want to push things. But, is it o.k. to visit your work space?" He asked with a little apprehension.

Oliver smiled. "Sure, bud. You're always welcome at City Hall." Oliver responded, completely missing the point.

William chuckled a bit. "No dad. I meant your OTHER work space." He emphasized.

Oliver looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh. Sure." He's fairly certain that his octave rose a few decibels.

\---

Oliver lead his son into the bunker. "And this, William, is where the magic happens." Oliver showed his son where Team Arrow trains & works.

William looked around his surroundings. He also took notice of all the nooks & crannies he could take advantage of. And realised that just like his ancestor, William would make do in this concrete jungle.

All the while keeping his family line a secret.


	3. Names are important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William learns of his family's codenames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters. I'm just playing in their sandbox for a bit. And if you haven't figured it out, this will be a series of one shots. Some connected, some not.

William started to giggle. "So let me get this straight. Your codename is a nickname my dad gave you when you were a kid?" He then let out a succession of belly laughs.

His Aunt Thea was not amused. "Yeah. Laugh it up, minion. I know where you sleep." She said with a slight edge to her tone.

This just cracked up William even more.

\---

William was enjoying the time with his "Uncle". Mr. Diggle. "So your codename is Spartan?" He asked.

John nodded. "That's right William." He affirmed.

William felt a smirk coming on. "Mr. Diggle? Could I ask for a favor?" He asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

John smiled in return. "Sure, William."

The 12 year old let out an almost Grinch like grin. "Could you shout out, 'This is Sparta' really loud?" He ran off, cackling up a storm.

\---

William is helping Curtis with his T-Spheres. "So." The young man started. "Your codename is Mr. Terrific." He stated.

Curtis nodded. "That's a big old yep." He just finished adapting one into a drone. "Eureka! I have finished it!" Curtis is on an all-time high.

William knew now is the time. "Your codename isn't even original. You stole it from some wrestler back in the day. That is so lame." William walked off to continue his tirade of torment.

\---

As Rene came into sight, William realised he had to switch tactics. It was one thing to make fun of Mr. Ramirez, but it was another to do that in front of Zoe.

William sat down next to his only peer. "Hi, Zoe. How's it going?" He asked. This time with true interest.

She looked up to see her crush. "Hi, William." Zoe started to twirl her hair around her finger.

William picked up on her cues. And realised something. (A 13 year old likes me. Awesome!) "I just wanted to talk for a bit. We don't speak much. And I wanted to change that." He said honestly.

A pen drop alerted the pair that Rene was paying attention.

William has a glint of mischief in his eyes. And Zoe played along. "Where did your dad come up with Wild Dog?" He asked.

Zoe had a smile that looks like the one from the Mona Lisa. "It's the name from his favorite hockey team." She answered.

William thought that over some. "So your dad is using a name that is under copyright law." He surmised.

Zoe, too, thought it over. "Yeah, William. You're right. That is lame." She took hold of his hand. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

William was put off by her forwardness. "Sure, Zoe. Big Belly Burger this weekend?" He winked.

Zoe just stared at his retreating form.

Rene, on the other hand, looked like he was developing 7 ulcers.

\---

For Felicity, he used something entirely different. "I guess that means you're the brain to my dad's brawn. Felicity. That means you're in charge. You're the boss." William elated.

Felicity felt an incredible boost of self-esteem. "Thank you, William." She reached over to ruffle his hair.

He felt a bit of blush rise up. However, he soldiered on. "And your codename? Overwatch. That is the coolest handle I've ever heard. Way better than Green Arrow." William raised his voice at the end. "Hey!" His dad protested.

\---

No offense to any of them, but they simply don't hold a candle to William's ancestor. (Sorry, Felicity!) Because the name Tarzan is still the best!


	4. Wedding guest plus two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William convinces his dad & Felicity to take him to Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the same. Do not sue for coming up with a no-brainer.

William is pleading with his dad. "Come on, dad! Please! I really want to go!" He whined.

Felicity walked over. "Oliver. William can go with us. Central City used to be his home. Plus it would be nice for William to meet his heroes." She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

Oliver caved in. He was outnumbered. 2 to 1.

\---

Nora is enjoying her trip down memory lane. She just got to meet her dad for the first time. And something just caught her attention. More accurately, someone. (I can't believe she got her meathooks into William. And just at the age of 13! Older woman.) She monologued in her speedster head.

She soon sped off before the real party started.

\---

William, on the other hand, was enjoying himself. Especially the stories that Wally is telling him. He thought that those things are amazing!

William went to sit down on the groom's side. And settled next to Mick Rory/Heatwave. The Legend's resident fire bug.

Feeling lucky, William spoke up. "Set off any good fires lately?" He asked all nonchalant.

Mick just smiled. And gave William a fist bump.

\---

Just when William thought his life couldn't get any more weirder, the wedding was hijacked by Nazis. "Nazis. I hate Nazis." Felicity, Oliver & William all said in tandem.

Before anyone could act, William jumped into action. Grabbing the nearest object, he wielded it like a mace & knocked the closest Stormtrooper out cold.

Before another one even got close, Mick pulled out his flamethrower and barbecued the Nazi stooge. "Don't worry kid. I got your back." He continued with the onslaught. "Yeah! Take that you Nazi pigs!" He screamed with sweet relief. This is the first time that he's been able to cut loose.

The others got into the swing of things fairly quick.

\---

After some intense back & forth, Oliver convinced William to stay behind. "William. Please listen to me. You are the only person I trust to look after Felicity." Oliver bared his heart to his only child. Oliver knew he was playing dirty, but he had to make sure that his family will be safe.

\---

William soon figured out something had gone South. Nazis were overrunning STAR Labs. He snuck into the main hub. William hooked up the Intercom system. And let out an even more terrifying jungle call.

\---

Thawne, genius he is, lost his cool & dropped his scalpel. Earth-X Queen just scowled at the speedster. "I know what you're thinking. But your are wrong! Tarzan is a myth! He's not real!" He shouted. It was like he was trying to convince himself as well.

Felicity was the only one to keep her cool. Because she heard this before. On Lian Yu. And she knew that these relics are in for a world of hurt.

\---

After the dopplegangers were no more, Barry & Iris are finally ready.

Only to be interrupted by Felicity. So now John will be officiating. "We still need a witness." He mentioned.

Another speedster showed up. Along with a passenger. Wally & William. "It's okay. The witnesses are here." Wally announced with a flare for the dramatic.

\---

The next few days passed & the wedding reception for the newlyweds for Star City is going strong. Donna insisted that William call her Bube. And Quentin is thrilled to have a grandchild.

Felicity pulled William to the side. "William. How did you pull off those stunts at Lian Yu & STAR Labs?" She was giving him, "The Look".

William sighed. "Okay. It all started with John Clayton III, Earl of Greystoke."


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William comes clean with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter. I'm considering writing side stories. Pieces that didn't quite make the cut.

After gathering his family together, Noah being the only exception, William is ready to tell of his family legacy. He is extremely nervous. Donna decided to ease the tension. "Is this a mask thing? It feels like a mask thing." She mentioned out loud.

Everyone turned their attention to her. "What? Am I wrong?"

William smiled. "Thank you, Bubbe. I'll take it from here." He then started. "If you haven't pieced together, I'm the one that did the jungle screams. In Lian Yu & STAR Labs. I'm the one who let loose the animals on the Nazis. And I can explain it all with one name." He took a breath. "Tarzan."

Felicity nodded to her new son. "My birth certificate is sealed for a reason. My full name is John William Clayton X, Earl of Greystoke. My ancestor, John III, made journals of his exploits. That have been passed down. From generation to generation. And now they are mine." William felt like a heavy burden was lifted.

Oliver had a sense of pride going through him. And spoke. "William. You once said that there would be no lies. But this isn't a lie. This is a secret. One that I am very glad you chose to share with us. That being said, William you are grounded until further notice." He belted out.

William felt his own anger bubble to the surface. "Why!?" He shrieked.

Oliver stared down his son. "You want a reason? You put yourself in harm's way." He got out, gritting his teeth.

William counted to 10 in his head. "That's a little hypocritical, don't you think? You're doing the same thing every night. Without powers. I only do this when things get really bad." He continued on. "The Particle Accelerator explosion left me with a little gift. The same abilities that Tarzan developed. My best guess is that the Dark Matter unlocked a DNA memory. And grafted that onto me." William explained his situation.

This revelation knocked Oliver off his soapbox. "Wow William! Just when I thought you couldn't get any cooler!" Zoe shot out. She ran over and intertwined her arm with his. "Tell me more over dinner!" She cooed.

Leaving a group of adults to deal with the fallout.

\---

Another year had passed. And everything was turned topsy turvy. Mr. Diggle was facing off against Slade Wilson's son. Now he is standing alone. Then a familiar call rang out. A figure swung down on a cable. Making contact with the psycho. Pushing him into a concrete pillar.

Rendering him unconscious.

Just then, reality shifted again.

William summed it up in 3 words. "Well this sucks." He muttered.

\---

William could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He leaned back. And put his arm around his girlfriend.

Zoe Ramirez.

And the 2 fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow & The Legend of Tarzan fall under the jurisdiction of Warner Bros. Do not sue me.


End file.
